His Eagle
by akuoni
Summary: Birds are so beautiful in their freedom. But one who looks human is even better. He has to break in his new pet, but the beauty of this Eagle is worth the time and effort. Warning: non-con. character death. Not sure how to list it... R/US
1. Snippets

He cried silently, the wet trails marking his grimed face with streaks of cleanliness. He wanted to curl up, but that would stretch the broken bones on his back. His expression was empty as the fading light in his dull blue eyes. The golden feathers scattered about were all that was left of his once great wingspan.

What better way to keep a bird from flying?

The purple eyes watched the bird lie on the cot limply, the broken wings allowed to fall where they lay. He had wanted the bird for its beauty. It was still beautiful of course... But there was something missing... It didn't react as he entered its cage, a lovely one he had built specifically for his beautiful little eagle. He frowned, worry eating at him as he turned the eagle on its back.

A screech of agony revealed that the eagle was alive, but the half-dazed expression informed him that the eagle had been asleep. He lifted it up into his arms, making it screech again as its wings were jarred painfully. Fresh tears fell from its face as he carried it to another room. The eagle had been punished enough... He would be treated. Maybe he would be able to fly again if he behaved.

* * *

The eagle paced anxiously, despite the bandages covering the gunshot wound on his side, his slightly crooked wings fluttering in anxiety. He had tried to get away again. And the other was angry... He screeched in pain as a hand on each wing grabbed his primaries and violently ripped them out.

But that wasn't all...

He was forced onto his stomach and felt the other bind him with chains. Spread-eagle... How ironic. He flapped the wounded appendages desperately, trying to knock his captor away before he could do more damage. It was useless and only splattered droplets of blood throughout the room. As the fourth and final click sounded, he went limp. His wings folding to cover his back... and to keep from bring damaged too much. The purple eyed man would have none of that, grasping the strong, yet delicate, feathered appendages and forcing one to open.

He extended it as far as it would go and reached over. His hand returned with a hammer and thick carpenters nails. He put his weight on the wing, uncaring if it would snap the brittle bones and picked the spot out. He aligned the nail and swung the hammer once.

The scream of agony was music to his ears as he felt the eagle beneath him tense and struggle, making the damage worse. He moved to repeat the action on the other wing, the eagle fighting with all his strength. A futile action, but his little eagle was strong and stubborn. He stood up and moved to examine the image he had left.

He had not given his little Eagle any dressings, so the little one was as bare as any other wild creature. He looked at its pale skin, covered with so many scars, but still beautiful in a strange way. He loved seeing it stretched out like a lewd mockery of an angel in flight. He loved running his hands over the wings, broken and reset so many times now. It was amazing the Eagle could still fly with that kind of damage. He applied pressure and looked at his eagle's proud face. His beautiful blue eyes were screwed shut in pain while tears rolled down those oddly clean paths and the purple-eyed man felt the burn coiling below his belt. His eagle was so beautiful when it was being broken.

* * *

The eagle lay on his back, chained up of course, unresponsive as he was punished by his owner. His blank eyes flickered slightly as the metal pipe brushed against something inside of him, but didn't screech like he once would have. A noise issued from where his tongue clicked against the sides of his teeth, but his voice was taken by the sickening grin etched on his neck like a tattoo. Punishment for trying to escape.

The metal exited his body with a squelch as something else entered. It was much thicker and sat inside strangely. Then the owner turned it on. He screamed soundlessly as it vibrated within him, surprised into fighting back. He thrashed and squirmed, tearing his wings around the nails as he rubbed his wrists and ankles raw in an attempt to escape the unpleasant and painful sensation.

The purple-eyed man grinned. It seemed his pet could be taught, even if it took a lot longer than he had expected it to... But now... He left the new toy in his little eagle and examine the agonized confusion in its face. A light blush covered its cheeks and the bridge of its nose, and he found that that flush was just as wonderful as all the other new expression he was forcing out of his little eagle.

The eagle couldn't whimper without vocal cords, but he wanted to. His eyes squeezed shut as that horrible tasting thing was thrust into his mouth repeatedly, and he gagged in an attempt to breathe. He clawed at his masters hips in a helpless attempt to get some attention before he passed out again. He was punished by being thrown on his back and something much thicker and hotter than the pipe was shoved into him violently, twisting his face into agony and making tears clean his cheeks. It was not gentle or slow. And once his master was done, he was left on the floor. A broken bloody mess once more... He wanted his freedom more than any thing else...

* * *

Purple eyes stared down at the eagle. Clouded eyes stared through a point over his shoulder as the head lolled, unnaturally loose. The eagle had tried to fly again... Even though he knew that that flight would be his last... The purple-eyed man stroked his eagle's head, feeling the soft strands and stroking the one feather that stood straight up like a crest. But the Eagle didn't respond. He wouldn't respond ever again...

"Wake up..." the man said childishly, shaking his bird like it was only sleeping. Ignoring the cold that had seeped into his warm little bird. There was no way he could have died. This was a joke. His little eagle loved him now. Even though his little eagle has stopped smiling... and stopped fighting... and started becoming so listless... He was happy here. So why wasn't he waking up?

"I'm a very bad boy..." he whispered softly, moving to caress the soft cheeks of his eagle. He broke his eagle... and he couldn't fix it now... Never... "I'm sorry I broke you my little one... wake up and I'll be nicer okay? Come now... wake up."

* * *

With the cold his eagle would never decay... He may never be able to play with his eagle anymore, but now he would always be able to see him. He had even frozen his eagle in a beautiful pose.

The corpse stood, poised on the edge of flight, one foot flat, while the other was raised to the pad. His wings were unfurling and his head tilted up towards an unseen sun. His eyes were half-closed and a soft Mona Lisa smile graced his face. Even in death... there was nothing more beautiful than his eagle


	2. Breaking

**Yeah...**

**Don't own...**

**And I felt like adding a second chapter.**

**If you don't like it...**

**Tough Beans.**

* * *

"Kyaaa!" The sharp scream reverberated through cold stone. The owner of the voice screamed again, his head thrown back as he struggled helplessly. His large wings, a dark brown, were tied down to keep him from striking out with them while painful bonds held his own slender wrists captive above his head. The cause of his loud, agonized screams was the large being before him, pumping into and out of his body without care for what he felt.

He strained and struggled, his long lean legs pulled wide by two massive hands to grant access to the hole being used by his master. A particularly painful thrust brought a fresh scream, and he shuddered in agony. Blood was the only lubricant for them. And it was plentiful; sliding down the master's engorged length and soaking into the fabric still sitting on his hips. The master was still clothed while his eagle was as bare as the day he came into being. His master had stripped him of his garment, a loose tunic that kept him warm when the weather turned cool. The room in which he stayed was deemed plenty warm.

* * *

The eagle had once had a brother and a sister. The sister was dark while the brother was bright like him. The sister was a feathered Serpent with a glittering crest and emerald eyes. The Brother was a Robin with a red chest and amethyst eyes. But They were separated by the master and his friends; Robin to the one with fur on his chin and Quetzalcoatl to the dark-haired one with green greed in his eyes. And he was taken by the one like the deepest frosts of winter nights.

He had fought the longest, his sister falling first when a poison-tipped arrow grazed her side. She had fallen beyond the hasty barrier her brothers had erected and been scooped up by the greed-eyed man. The brother was next; caught on the ground while he foraged for food when the man with fur on his face threw a weighted net over him to tangle his wings. Proud Eagle had been driven into a wall of brambles and overpowered, his large brown wings breaking bones and protecting him from the worst damage as the frost man.

* * *

Master was finishing, his movements erratic as he slammed into the bleeding hole. He suddenly pushed Eagle's hips down roughly, making the creature scream again as the bones in his shoulders pulled out of their homes, and surged up. When he was buried to the hilt, he released. The salty liquid was agony against the massive tears that had been created. But that scream was the final one. The Eagle hung limply from the rope, his sapphire-blue eyes glazed over in heavenly unconsciousness. The master tsked and unhooked the ties from the hook. His Eagle was not small, but he was always surprised at the weight. Those large wings on the bird's back were so heavy.

The eagle was laid on a bed and arranged carefully. The wrists were attached to their clasp on the bed and his legs were parted so that the blood and semen could be cleaned up. The master lapped it up, reveling in the taste of his little eagle mixing with his own essence. The eagle was truly a work of art. Every movement, every action, every emotion was amazing. The Master wished he would smile though. Like he had seen when they had first arrived on his bird's lands. Instead he saw only hate and scowls and fear and tears. But when he forced a union between their bodies, he would see a different expression. Pain and lust and need and self-loathing.

* * *

The eagle woke to pain as he always did. But this time he was on his back and the Master was already inside of him. He tried to fight, but his hands were attached to the headboard and he was on top of his wings. The master had his slender hips in a bruising grip and was driving into him cheerfully, a childish smile on his face. Upon noticing his bird was awake, the Master stopped and pulled out. He kept his little eagle stretched out, but moved so that his bloody arousal hung before the eagle.

The dangerous smile on his face warned the Eagle not to bite. A pained expression crossed the eagle's face, but he complied. He slowly parted his peach lips… and choked as the Master Forced him to take it all in at once. He struggled and gurgled his distress, making Master moan in appreciation and buck harder. It didn't take long for the Master to reach completion, and the Eagle had only a short time to prepare for the geyser of white liquid before it erupted. He swallowed as quickly as possible, but some leaked out and ran from the corners of his mouth. Still more drops were expelled as he coughed weakly, taking in short bursts of air.

The master smiled and licked the streams up, kissing his little eagle's lips as the bird started to cry silently. A reward was needed since his little eagle was so obedient today. The activities the Eagle had been forced to do had left him with a small problem. That was to be his reward. The Master moved so that his eagle could see what was going to happen. He held down the eagle's hips as he took the arousal into his own mouth, licking and slurping at it enthusiastically. He heard his little eagle give a piercing cry and smiled to himself. His eagle was so young and came apart so easily with a little coaxing.

* * *

A perfect pet.


	3. Broken

"Kyaa-ah-ah!" the Eagle wailed as the Master held the delicate wing in a crushing grip. The bones creaked in protest at being manhandled so violently, but he didn't relent. Not until the crackle of fractured bone and agonized screams graced his ears. But that did not slake his bloodlust. His little eagle had tried to run from him. He had treated his bird with the utmost kindness and the ungrateful creature had thrown it in his face. And he would punish his little bird for its indescribable transgression.

* * *

The eagle cried. The salt in his tears marked his cheeks. But that did not interest the master. What interested the master was how dull those sapphire eyes were. How unresponsive they were now. When his little Eagle first came, those eyes were so alive. It was beautiful. His bird was becoming his perfect pet. His hand stroked that soft head. Golden hairs and fine feathers mixed together seamlessly, though one feather stuck up oddly. He teased it gently between two fingers. His bird's eyes slid shut and a soft crooning sound escaped those bruised lips. The Master raised an eyebrow in surprise, wondering at the reaction. Another stroke revealed why the fledgling eagle crooned so prettily. It was a reaction to pleasure.

* * *

"Vam… Bol'no… Orel…" The master stiffened at the croaks. They were harsh. Raucous. The words sounding unnatural as they were uttered in his tongue. He turned to the eagle. The only other occupant in the room. It stared at him dully. He tilted his head at the eagle wonderingly. There was a faint spark in its eyes as he observed it. It seemed that his eagle had a few tricks up its non-existent sleeve. He smiled encouragingly at it. It opened its mouth slowly.

"Vam bol'no Orel…" _You hurt eagle._ He meant something more._ You are hurting me.

* * *

_

The eagle had a hand bracing himself against the wall before him. His legs were apart and bent slightly. His newly healed wings slightly widespread as his free hand trailed down his front and brushed the hole that had been so damaged. He inhaled slowly and a single thin digit entered. It stung. But he wanted to feel that good feeling that sometimes happened when the master was inside of him. Hozyain. Ivan. His breath hitched as he grazed something inside.

He keened lowly, desperately trying to keep quiet as he pressed another finger into himself. He breathed raggedly, air rushing in and out in sharp whispers. His eyes were half lidded, pleasure was overwhelming, and he wanted more… He pressed his forehead to the wall as he pressed three into his body.

A warm body enveloped him suddenly, making him stiffen with horror and shame. He slowly turned his head to see the Master. The larger being was naked, and he could feel the straining length against his back. He slowly pulled his fingers out and closed his eyes. The Master lifted him and turned him to see his face. His hands hesitantly came up to rest on his Master's broad shoulders. They clenched slightly as he felt the master penetrate him, filling him to bursting as he gasped weakly in pleasure. It didn't take long before he was screaming out his completion, the white seed spilling between them.

* * *

The master smiled benevolently as he lay his pet down to sleep on its bed. The Eagle had given him such a nice gift. Seeing it as it violated its own body. Watching it struggle to please itself despite being unable to. Listening to its shrill voice as it recognized his superiority and his dominance. His eagle was perfect now.

* * *

A perfect toy.


	4. Beginnings

It hurt to flap his wings. He struggled ever higher, though pain leaked from his eyes in liquid salt. Only a little farther. Only a little higher. He cried out as the bones snapped and he plummeted back to earth. He felt no fear as he fell, only a sense of calm. He was heading home to his people. He closed his eyes and let loose a final scream. One that seemed to echo in the tolling of a bell and the dreams of mankind. Freedom.

The eagle felt agony as he hit the ground. His spine crushed and his spleen and various other organs ruptured from the force of the impact. He choked on the blood that filled his punctured lungs, red life dribbling from the corners of his parted lips. His skull had miraculously survived, but his neck was broken. The only reason he wasn't dead yet was because some cruel twist of fate had left his entire spinal column intact. Blood pooled in the cavity his organs were housed in, putting a painful pressure on the already damaged vitals. His gasping grew weaker as his eyes slid shut. He felt so tired. It took only seconds for him to faint from pain. But several hours to die and for rigor mortis to set in, snapping his eyes open to stare unseeing at the blue reflection of his eyes. He never heard the crunching of boots on fresh snow. Nor did he see his rich dark lifeblood stain the pristine white. All he saw was his lands. His people

* * *

A small boy opened his blue eyes and took in the sight of beautiful lands for the first time. A rabbit hopped up to him and he laughed a sound like ringing bells.

* * *

"Quetzalcoatl! Opichi!"The eagle screamed and thrashed in the giant man's hold, struggling to reach his siblings, his blue eyes wide as he watched the two strangers carry them away. The long-limbed unnaturally thin sister still limp and lethargic from the poisoning, while the netted brother was still tangled in the fibres. He screamed their names one final time before pain bloomed in his skull and his eyes slid shut. He went limp in his captor's arms. The man giggled innocently as he lowered the pistol he had used on his new pet's head.

* * *

He awoke to an odd feeling. He sat up and looked around. His large wings fluttered anxiously as he took in how small his surroundings were. His heart raced as he ran to the walls and pounded his fists on them. They did not yield. He threw his whole body at them. But still, they did not yield. He screamed, but his voice only echoed with terror and worry for his family. His body hurt from slamming into walls, large bruises starting to form from his attempts. He shivered and crawled onto the strange nest he had awoken in. Without his warm white tunic, he was cold. He pulled at the fabric and bundled it around himself as he sat cross-legged. He closed his eyes and drifted off, slumping forward as he dreamed.

* * *

The Eagle was used to spreading his wings when he ran, but the small room didn't allow it. His wings bumped against the walls as he tried to stay away from the laughing monster. He couldn't see well, but he knew that that creature took him from his home and brought him to this place. He cried out as his hip slammed into a desk and hit the ground. The monster picked him up and restrained him as he struggled and kicked desperately. They moved awkwardly as he was herded onto the nest and pinned under the monster's bulk. He heard the rattle of metal and a hand was freed. He tried to lash out, only to have it grabbed and a band closed over it. He thrashed harder as a pin was inserted, fastening it closed. Then his second hand was treated to the same thing, both were attached to the strange branches that the nest rested on.

He heard the giant mumble something as he struggled, more interested in escape than whatever gibberish the monster spoke. He screeched in protest as his bare parts were suddenly touched. His blue eyes were wide with anxiety as he was stroked and teased. The monster drove him to the edge until he was crying and begging for it to end. Until his legs were spasming with pained pleasure and he was arching in wanton desire and lust. And even then he didn't send the eagle over. Instead he left the poor thing tied to the bed with a painfully hard arousal standing at attention.

* * *

He was tied to the nest again, his body pinned under the monster as he struggled. The monster giggled softly and held up the strange thing it had brought into the room with it. It was pressed against the Eagle's plump lips, but the eagle turned away. He would not allow that in his mouth. He wasn't given a choice. A nip on his bound arms made him part his lips with a gasp, and the thing was shoved into his mouth. It tasted horrible but it was only in his mouth long enough to be dampened by his saliva. He gagged and spat in disgust once he was free of that horrible thing.

He screamed as he felt something enter a hole it definitely was not supposed to, his back arching as he struggled anew. Tears leaked from his eyes as the pain made him tremble. But His screams of pain were ignored as the monster watched his expression for something, forcing the thing into his body and pulling it out roughly and without care as to how he felt. He spasmed as it brushed against something inside of him, choking on his screams. To his horror, the pain was laced with pleasure…

He was left with the same problem as the first time…

* * *

He hated that monster.


	5. Bleed

**AN: **_Okies..._

_I wanted to have a totally new chapter but it just wasn't working out..._

_Enjoy the filler~_

_

* * *

_

Eagle was thin, and growing thinner, as the days passed. He refused to eat the soups and stews that were brought, his frame growing ever more fragile as he began to sleep more and more. His wingtips dragged against the ground, the effort to keep the massive heavy things folded against his back too much for the weakened creature. He was always crying as he moved about. All he wanted was to be home and bringing messages back and forth from his people to the spirits in the sky. He hated his nakedness. It made him feel like a lesser eagle. One who could not speak, but still had a soul.

He shivered, carrying the fabric over his shoulders like the hides that were scattered on the floor of his home for when winter came to the south and Opichi came to play. He shivered as he waited for the monster to bring the disgusting meal he assumed eagle ate. He made boiled water with plants and called it food. His meat was such a tiny amount. Not enough to fill a hungry eagle. Not enough to fill the hunger of a carnivore. Eagle sighed and crawled onto the bed, laying down and closing his eyes tiredly. Just a little more rest…

* * *

He scowled as he stared down at the bird sleeping. It had kept its youthful baby fat when he had first seen it, the face round with youth and health and the body so supple and sweet. But now the feathers were molting, laying in large clumps and the soft roundness was replaced by hard bone. His bird was fading before his eyes and there was nothing he could do but watch. His hands clenched angrily as he lifted up the fragile bird, bringing it to wakefulness as he did. It struggled wildly as it came to, thinking that the nightmare was reality. It stilled as it remembered where it was and looked up at him dully. He growled at how blank its dull blue eyes were. This wasn't how his little eagle was supposed to act.

* * *

He threw it down onto the bed and watched as it lay there watching him. It adjusted itself carefully, reaching behind itself to move the heavy appendages by hand rather than by thought. He growled again. His eagle was supposed to be lively! If it would not be lively, then he would force it to. He removed his pants and crawled onto the bed, hovering over the eagle. It parted its legs obediently, and he smiled tightly. His little bird could be taught. But he was not in the mood for a quiet bird. He wanted to hear it sing. He grabbed the bird's legs and forced them open wider, making the creature whimper in protest. A grin wormed its way onto its face and he entered it roughly, watching its blue eyes widen as its open mouth let out a choked gasp.

He smiled widely as it began to scream, arching and twisting as it tried to pull away. He held to its waist, driving into its body and making it bleed, the red liquid slicking his arousal and leaking from that wonderfully tight hole. The coppery smell and the screams and the look of agony was too much. He bit down on the corner of his little eagles' neck as he slammed into its body one final time, marking it and making it bleed more as he released inside. He grinned and licked at his bloody lips as he stared down at his pet. He was still buried to the hilt in its body as it lay there crying and sobbing. He leaned down and licked the bite he had left, cleaning the blood away. Then he moved to its face and lapped up the salty tears that stained his cheeks and clumped those golden lashes.

He had not been unaware of his little eagle's body though. His rough treatment had awakened his eagles' arousal as well. He pulled out and moved to the pulsing shaft, taking the warmth into his mouth and tasting his little bird's seed. He fondled it and toyed with it until it was crying out so beautifully and he was forced to hold its hips still. He could hear the change as his little bird cried out, filling his mouth with that delectable nectar.

* * *

His eagle tasted so sweet. And it was all his.


	6. Befallen

**AN: Allo~**

**This is probably gonna be the last chapter...**

**Unless you wanna see Russia torture the murderers...**

**So yeah...**

**Thanks for reading...**

**And thanks to the lovely Reviewers who liked my horrible story...**

**And the favorite-ers and Alert-ers too... I guess...**

* * *

Crimson gleamed wetly from parted peach lips; dripping a coloured path past white skin. Blue eyes faded to black. Golden wheat hung limp. The second Eagle was dying. Killed by the one who cared from him in the way the Master had been unable to.

The second Eagle had watched the sky with a hunger he did not remember, but Master knew why. He was Eagle and he wasn't. He had the same desire for flight. He had the same skin and hair and eyes. The same smile. The same anger and helplessness.

He gripped the Eagle by its upper arms. His purple eyes searched for something –anything- in those dying skies. A way to save him. A way to avenge the death he could not stop a second time. The Eagle's lips twitched and parted further, red bubbling up as he gurgled out his sad thanks. The shattered ribs had done their damage, lacerating the lungs and drowning him in his own blood.

* * *

Death by drowning. Drowning in your own blood. The second time his beloved Eagle had to face such a terrible fate. And there was nothing he could do. For all of his strength and knowledge. For all of his Power and abilities. All he could do was try to comfort the agonized bird in its last moments of lucidity. He breathed in a sob as he wiped away the stream of blood, opening his mouth to say what he had wanted to say for centuries. What he had wanted to tell the First Eagle. What he had not wanted to tell the Second. But was true. He closed his eyes, afraid to see the response.

"ya tebya lyublyu, moĭ malenʹkiĭ orel," he whispered softly.

* * *

A beat.

No sound.

* * *

He opened his eyes to see clouded blue. His lament made the heavens cry; water falling from a sky as blue as his Eagle's eyes. He couldn't bear the loss of the one he wanted a second time. But he had something to do before he joined his Eagle. Punishment for his murderers. The man with eyes like Emerald Greed. The man with the Eagle's face. The man with the blue eyes of a poisoned lake. They would suffer their betrayal of the Eagle with eyes like a midsummer's day.

* * *

_Hey guys. If you want to see Ivan lay the smackdown on the murderers, let me know!_

_Otherwise this is the last chapter._


End file.
